


The Dead Crawl Out of the Earth

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brain Damage, Gen, Rescue, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: "I rescued you. Why would I not help you heal?"





	The Dead Crawl Out of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy #Day 3 even if it's #Day 5.

Fear crawls up his throat. Or maybe it's earth tumbling down, piling on top and suffocating him. His tongue tastes the dampness; his nostrils are sticky with the smell of his own rot. Crying does not help, his eyes remain unseeing. Screaming does not help; nothing escapes past the black molasses. Even his arms are useless, weighted down by earth or caught in a casket.

How he ended up underneath the earth he does not know, but he knows how long he can survive and still, he can feel his nails break and his skin rips raw. And everything hurts. Bruce. Why is Bruce not here? Why is nobody coming for his rescue? Why is nobody hearing him?

"You're with me, Todd."

His hands are pinned not by earth but hands, warm ones, not like those he imagines when he thinks of zombies.

"You are awake. And you are safe."

Safe? Jason does not know how that feels. He thought he did. Tears slip out of his wide eyes, not absorbed by the earth but rolling down his cheeks. Slowly, all too slowly, Jason comes back to himself and he blinks up at Slade. Seeing the veteran brings a little peace to his mind and once the man realizes, that his fit is over he pulls back far enough for him to settle up.

Jason keeps his gaze on his wringing hands, bites his tongue from speaking and listens to his own breathing. Slade is nearly unnaturally still beside him. Always watching, always evaluating but without the judgment Bruce always held.

"I'm fine. You should have stayed in bed."

Slade shifts beside him and Jason lets his too long fringe do the work for him.

"Look into the mirror and tell me that again."

Jason grits his teeth and does not move but Slade is nothing if not patient if he knows he will gain every bit of advantage. Eventually, he stands up.

His physicality has changed. Gone is the lanky teen. Under Slade's tutor ledge he is gaining on muscle and height. He is taller than Dick will ever be and it thrills him to be more than his predecessor.

But even after months, his pale green eyes are unfamiliar, as well as the white hair only parted by a strand of stubbornly clinging black, but the serum has not only done a number on his visual cues. He is faster, stronger, better.

He will show _them._

"I had to claw my way out. Do you know how that feels?"

The red convulted welts over his throat turn more prominent when he talks, a stark contrast to his smooth white skin. Nobody knows it’s the only smooth patch that remains. Sometimes, Jason feels like a cluster of scars. His chest is a mess, his abdomen too, not to mention his skull.

Who else would have taken him in the way he was, expect Slade? It is a wonder the mercenary did not shot him on sight to take him out of his misery. Jason would have.

"It's not the same," Slade starts, "but I have been caught in an explosion. Waking up underneath the burned heaps of comrades and a collapsed building is no walk in the park either."

Something burns in his chest, teeth flashing hunger.

"You think I should bury them alive?" Jason whispers. His need to show his former family the stakes, and the pain is tranquil on his tongue, a need so strong, that he graves for an output right this instance.

"If you'd like, why not?"

"Are you really going to help me?"

"I rescued you. Why would I not help you heal?"

Because Dick had... Dick had said... back then...

Slade sighs, stands up and walks towards him. His gaze is intent and his grip on his shoulders grounding.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

"No."

Slade smiles and Jason can feel his face heat up in embarrassment, even more so when a kiss is placed just above his brow.

"You should get some more sleep. Tomorrow is your big day."

Jason cracks a smile as well and it is soon replaced by his trademark smirk.

"I'll show them what I am made of. I'll show them keeping enemies alive is a mistake. I promise."

"I know you won't disappoint."

**Author's Note:**

> #Day 3: Rescue


End file.
